The Perfect Soldier
by Abandoned Account
Summary: An insight into Heero's soul


I don't own these characters.I'm merely borrowing them for a story.Please don't sue me.I don't have any money, anyway.Trust me…it'll save u a lot of trouble.

This was inspired by one of my favorite short stories "Knots on a Counting Rope."It's a touching story about a blind Native American boy and his grandfather…

**WARNING:** there be yoai…if you are not familiar with this term, I suggest you find out before reading this fanfic…If you are uncomfy with this subject or are anti-yaoi…don't read this fic.

** **

The Perfect Soldier

By J. Starfire

It was a dark night, a strange night, and Heero heard a voice on the wind call out to him desperately… pleadingly.He knew the voice was his heart, his humanity, love.Though it pained him to do so, he ignored it, determined to complete his mission.In response, the voice called out louder, more desperately, begging him to listen.Again he ignored it, trying to block out the sound.The voice got louder, more desperate, began sobbing and pleading.That last response was all he could stand…he straightened and pointed his gun towards the voice.

"Omae o korosu "

"Heero…no…Heero!"He pulled the trigger and sent the bullet plummeting directly towards his humanity, a part of his being he had chosen to reject."No! Heeeeeeero…" The voice faded away with a last desperate plea as the bullet hit home.Slowly, he lowered his gun and listened to the silence.He sighed, turned, and walked away.He had accomplished his mission…the most difficult mission he had and will ever be faced with.It was on that night that the Perfect Soldier was born. 

The Perfect Soldier was born without a heart and would be blind to all emotion until death took over.He would complete his missions, one after another, with no grief, no hesitancy, no feeling.Heero would never regret his choice to be reborn, believing that emotions were unnecessary.Just look, he has been perfect in all his missions, and emotions would have just interfered.He continued this life, this cold, desolate life, for years…being perfect…almost too perfect…with everything.

One day, Shinigami interfered.The Perfect Soldier, realizing his death was near, fought to survive, struggling to keep all emotions out of his being.Yet, the violet-eyed Shinigami would not give up.Soon, emotions began to slip past the Perfect Soldier's watchful eye.As more and more slipped past him… he realized he couldn't fight this power…this braided Shinigami… and finally admitted defeat.

Slowly, inexorably the long forgotten Heero began to emerge.Slowly, the curtain that blinded him lifted.Slowly, he crossed the dark mountains towards his humanity and heart.Slowly, Shinigami coaxed him out with patience, warmth, and love.Slowly, he began to realize the power of emotion, and soon… he became Heero once again.He had united with what he had thought dead…thought he had killed…and his heart filled with joy.Now, he looked to the young Shinigami with gratefulness and love…to be enveloped in the arms of the god of death…forever.****

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So…whaddya think?Is it good?Is it bad?Have anything you liked or didn't like in particular?Was it ok?C'mon! give me feedback! [e-mail me!][1] ^.^If you feel really uncomfy or are really angry and ready to flame me…don't say I didn't warn you!

** **

**TO ANTI-YAOI PPL: **To all of you who have built up your anger while reading this fic and are about to flame me…I just want you to know this.You'll just be laughed at and all your anger, emotions, and effort will go to waste.Scratch that.Presently…there have been some changes in my feelings towards this subject.After watching Endless Waltz and crying at the end (I'm very emotional), I am now stuck in between 1x2 and Relena x Heero and the other couples(straight).I will most probably be writing non-yaoi now but still some yaoi.That movie just really got to me.It's so sweet at the end!I LOVE that movie!^,_^ *sniff*

** **

   [1]: mailto:animefreak@japanimation.com?subject=feedback:



End file.
